A high-pressure fuel pump which is easy to assemble and has a short axial length is known (see, for example, PTL 1). This PTL 1 discloses “a housing body of a high-pressure fuel pump has a flange formed therein, and three attachment holes are provided on this flange at equal intervals circumferentially around the center axis of the plunger on the same circumference. Three spaces formed between the attachment holes adjacent in the circumferential direction are substantially equal, and a piping joint, a metering valve, and a discharge valve are installed one by one on the outer circumference side of the housing body between the circumferentially adjacent mounting holes. Each axis of the piping joint, the metering valve and the discharge valve is directed toward the center axis of the plunger and is orthogonal to the central axis” (See abstract).